Alexandra
by The-Magic-Orb
Summary: She was an ordinary girl, at least up to 7th grade. My first Fanfic, so please be easy on me. Flames welcome.
1. The Begining

If you are a mortal, then you are the luckiest person like, ever. This is the story of the person with the worst luck ever. Me.

It all started when I was in 7th grade. Unlike most half-bloods, I was not Dyslexic. I was sitting there, reading my book in English class, when a heard a weird noise. I had been raised by my father, who was a professor of Greek Mythology, and I recognized it for some reason. I told the teacher I was feeling sick. She told my friend, Althea, to take me to the office.

As we walked out Althea got very nervous. She kept looking out windows we walked by.

"Go call your father and tell him I'm taking you to camp." Althea said. "Don't tell him anything else. Just tell him to pack you 2 bags of camp required gear."

"It's the last day of the school year! I can't go to a camp!" I argued.

"Just do it!"Althea said. Something in her eyes told me to believe her. I called my father and then followed Althea out the door. We got on the subway and made our way over to my home on the east side. I grabbed my bags and said goodbye to my father.

"Follow me." Was all that Althea said. We made our way the streets until we got to Long Island. That's when the trouble started.

"Were almost to camp." Althea noted. Then we heard a sound. We slowly turned around to find a black mastiff making its way us. And it was the size of a small car.

"Hellhound." Althea muttered. We ran towards the camp border for some reason. As soon as we passed a large pine tree It would not follow us.


	2. Droped the bomb

"Well then, you finally made it. I was beginning to worry Alexandra." A voice behind me boomed. I turned to find an enormous centaur towering over me. "Your arm is bleeding. Drink a sip of this." He commanded. I did as he said. It tasted like a glass of crisp apple juice. Delicious. My arm immediately started to heal. We walked to this large farm house. A man was sitting there. He seemed to be nice.

"Well who do we have here?" he asked.

"Alexandra Shoop sir." I replied nervously.

"Okay then Alexandra, I need to tell you something." He said. "You know all those greek myths? Well they are real. The Heroes, the monsters, even the Gods. I myself am the god Hermes. I run this camp. You are the daughter of one of the goddesses, which means you are a demigod. We just have to find out which one."

"It's either Demeter or Aphrodite." Althea said. "She has green eyes so it's not Athena, Hecate, or Calypso, and she has musical ability so it's not any of the other minor goddesses."

"Since we don't know which one you are, we will put you in My cabin. Hermes." Hermes said. I walked down to the Hermes cabin, which was rather empty at the moment.

"Are you a demigod as well, Althea?" I asked.

"No, I'm a satyr. I wear fake feet." She replied.

"Oh." I mumbled. She then left me to unpack on one of the empty bunks. The Hermes cabin filed in while I was unpacking and looked rather perplexed.

"Who are you?" One of the few asked.

"I'm Alexandra Shoop. They put me in this cabin." I answered meekly.

"Regular or" He asked again.

"Undetermined." The head person said. Everyone groaned.

"How do you know that?" I asked

"You don't look like the rest of us." He said. "Since you're done packing and you were probably given a tour by your Satyr, let's get you some armor and a weapon for capture the flag tonight. What's your ideal weapon?"

"Bow and arrow." I said confidently. I got nervous as a murmur broke out in the crowd.

"Usually we have the Apollo cabin with the Bows. If you're good then we may get you in with them." The counselor said. We walked down to the armory to get me fitted with armor.

"Size 9" the person measuring me said. "Small people never last long in capture the flag" he added.

"No threatening newbie's Charles" The counselor, whose name I now know is Travis Stoll, said. "She's only a Bow.

We got me fitted and then had me get a bow that fit. I immediately knew what each of the sizes was. I chose smaller, lighter one and 12 celestial bronze tipped arrows. I decided to get some practice in. The Hermes cabin gathered round to watch. They must be waiting for me to fail. I shot the bow and got a bull's-eye.

"Beginners luck." Connor Stoll retorted. He was the other counselor of the Hermes cabin. I knocked two arrows this time and got two bulls-eyes. I was impressed with myself.


	3. You're my Mother?

That night I was told to go hide in a tree next to the flag and shoot at anyone who tried to get the flag. I climbed in the tree and sat there for a while. Then someone came creeping up and I got him in the hip. He threw his dagger at me and my arm started bleeding. A deer came by. She seemed concerned. She started to lick my cut. It made it heal. Then something strange happened. I noticed people gathering around me. Then, a small silver moon floated above my head.

"Well well." Chiron said coming forward, "It looks like we found the first child of Artemis to ever have been born. This is a historic moment."

"Yes you have." A woman in a silver dress said. She came towards me and I noticed our eyes and hair color is the same. "I believe that my daughter is old enough to know."

"She was not born in the normal way though." she continued. "I was becoming lonely so I seeked companionship. I met her father and I learned to love him as I love my brother. I proposed we use a method I know of to have a child. We sat with our hands held together and merely prayed for Zeus to grant us a child. She came down on a pillow of cloud in a golden cradle. We considered ourselves blessed."

"So lady Artemis, you are my mother?" I asked timidly.

"Yes honey, I am. I will give you a companion for the adventures and struggles you have ahead. Her name is Thalia and she is a daughter of Zeus. Zues was my own father." My Mother said.

"Does that mean Zeus is Grandfather, and this girl Thalia is my Aunt?" I asked.

"Ha ha. Funny of you to think of it that way but yes, that is true. Thalia is one of my Hunters. She will be a good friend to you. You will try to keep each other level headed, right?" She asked.

"Yes mother" I said.

"This is Thalia." My mother announced. A girl with electric blue eyes and dark brown hair, much unlike my own green eyes and red hair, came striding forward. She had a trunk in her arms which told me she would be living in my cabin with me.

"Hello. I'm going to be your cabin mate." Thalia said, sticking out her hand. I took it.

"Nice to meet you. I don't think I'm very well packed for decorating the cabin, but judging by the size of that trunk, you are." I said.

"Yes I am. Loads of comfortable chairs and rugs. This trunk never gets full!" She said.

"I guess I'll let you two go to your cabin and unpack. Good bye." My mom said, giving us both a quick hug. Then she disappeared in a cloud of silver mist. We walked awkwardly to the Hermes cabin to get my things with a trail of people behind us. We came to a cabin marked '8' and opened the door.


	4. We Redecorate

The cabin emitted a slivery glow. It was long and low. It would probably hold all the hunters plus a couple more people. On the inside there were no bunks, just a low trunk. It was painted a silver color on the inside as well as on the outside. It had a plain wooden floor. It had a large rack for holding bows and armor.

Thalia walked straight over to the trunk and opened it. She muttered something in ancient greek and two individual beds sprang out. She scooted them over to the wall so they were end to end. She pulled out a couple silver comforters and sheets and spread them over the beds.

"Now that the beds are settled, let's get to decorating. I have some carpet. I can get it to fit the floor. Get on your bed." Thalia said. She got out a square of silver carpet and set it on the floor. It started to grow to the size of the floor. It was so strange. The carpet only covered the parts under the tables. Once it grew to the size it was supposed to be I got down.

Me and Thalia went to her bag and emptied it out on the floor. She got the posters and pictures and I set up the tables and chairs. At the end it had posters and pictures of nature on the walls and completely filled book-cases against the south wall. There were wooden tables in the middle of the room with wood chairs around them. There were bean-bag chairs set everywhere.

"Nice. It looks really good." I said.

"Yeah it does. I love it." Thalia replied. We went to bed and I fell into a deep sleep. I had a strange dream.


	5. Crap Bag

Zeus was sitting in his throne room with my mother.

"Why did you claim her Artemis? I thought we had an agreement. You would wait and we would allow Selene to claim her." Zeus said bitterly. He looked extreamly angry.

"Because, how could I see some minor goddess claim my only child? I love her to much to allow it, father!" My mother stated amgerly. Her eyes were filled with rebelion.

"That's all right and nice, but now Apollo will jump to conclusions. He will wreak his wrath upon the child." My Grandfather stated. I got nevouse at that. What does that mean?

"I will give her my protection. She **will** be safe!" my mother said. She stormed out of the room, then erupted into a silver light. I then awoke in a cold sweat. Apollo would be mad at me. For living! Oh crap bag.

_Sorry about the shortness. A longer one will be on its way. _

_~Peace. The Orb is out.~_


	6. Who's in there

"Nice to see you're finally awake sleepy head!" Thalia said cheerfully, opening the shiney, silver curtains. "Time for breakfast. You, since you are the only actual daughter of Artemis, are the counselor. You need to get dressed so that you can choose our activities at breakfast.

"O.K. Thalia. I have one question though. Would Apollo be mad that I was Artemis's daughter?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. He killed Orion because Artemis became close to him." Thalia answered.

"Thanks." I said. I went into the blue and green tile floored bathroom and got dressed. I put on the standard camp dress that Thalia had brought for me, an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.

I went down the long path to the dinning pavilion with Thalia. We got a couple stares but we sat at the Artemis table proudly. I looked to the table beside me and saw the Apollo kids sizing me up. I knew I was small, so I was a little embarrassed.

The servers brought out our food and Chiron raised his glass with a 'To the gods!' We all repeated the motion. I then went up to the brazier and scraped a portion of my food into it. "Artemis" I said. 'Please save me from Apollo." I added silently. I went up to Chiron.

"Chiron, I think we should take Archery in the morning during the week, Pegasus riding on the weekends, sword-fighting and canoeing in the afternoon. I'll need to know defense and offense tactics so I'll need to add that to the mornings." I said.

"It's surprising how much like your mother. Very take charge. I guess you have it all covered. You also have to do some counselor duties as well. Today you will be helping me teach. You can go back to your table." Chiron said. I walked back to the table.

"We're taking Archery and Tactics in the morning during the week and Pegasus riding on the weekends. We have sword-fighting and canoeing in the afternoon." I said to Thalia.

"Good. I will enjoy being your companion Alexandra." Thalia said

"Alex." I corrected. We walked up to the cabin. The door stood ajar. Inside was a man with fine, dark hair and golden eyes.


	7. What!

"Lord Apollo!" Thalia exclaimed. So this dark, brooding man was Apollo. Good thing I don't date or like guys or anything like that, or I would have totally fallen for him. He was hot. extremely.

"Huh," he asken stupidly, "You!" he yelled, coming towards me. "Mark my words child; you will regret the day you were born. I will make your life so miserable you will beg for mercy from me and my father! How dare you be the child of my sister! And you," he said turning to Thalia, "How could you, my own half sister, be friends with this freak of nature!" He then erupted into a dazzling white light.

"What was that about?" Thalia asked. Then I told her about my dream. I was getting freaked out. He could be a really horrible enemy. Almost as bad as Ares, who didn't quite mind that much.

"That can't be true. Apollo is really nice." Thalia said. Her tone was disbelieving. "He must have confused you with someone else."

"Yes, he confused me with one of the other million daughters of Artemis running around, Thal." I said in a voice loaded with sarcasm.

"I quess it must be true. Crap Bag. Maybe for punishment he'll make you go to one of his poetry readings. They are horrible. But he wouldn't have taken anything from you. I'm sure of that." Thalia said confidently.

"Then why was he searching in our cabin?" I asked.

"I guess I really don't know." Thalia admitted. We went to inspect the damage. My trunk's contents were strewn everywhere. My bed was pulled apart. Thalia snapped her finger and everything was put back in place. I looked in my trunk and…

"NO!!!" I yelled!

"What?" Thalia asked nervously.

"My diary's gone!"


	8. We meet the Neirce's

"Apollo must have taken it!" I said with a note of hysteria in my voice.

"Probably. Wait, isn't that him walking out of his cabin?" She asked. "Yes, it defiantly is."

Then two girls about my age came out with their father. One of them was holding my diary!

The girls were obviously twins. They had the same face, height, probably the same weight. The only difference in them was their hair. One of had green highlights in their hair and the other had purple. Their natural color was a very light blond. But even that's not the strangest part. Their waist length hair was up in spikes. It was huge, making them look 8 feet tall.

"Kendall and Madison Nierce. The twins of the Apollo cabin." Thalia noted angrily. "They've been here longer than anyone else almost. They came when they were 3."

They came straight up to our cabin and opened the door.

"Listen and listen good. You think you're all that since your Artemis' only daughter, well you're not. That's why we think we might knock you down a peg or two. So you better watch out." The one I guess was Kendall said.

"Canoe Lake. 9:30. Tonight. Duel. Me and my sister, you and Thalia. Be there." The one who was apparently called Madison said with a sneer. She had a strange expression on her face. Like anger, pity, and loathing all at once. With that, they left.


	9. We do battle

"Let's not go." Thalia said.

"Okay." I agreed.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. At 9:25, a guy from the Apollo came up.

"Get your armor on. Kendall and Madison sent me." He said. I wanted to protest, but when I met Thalia's eyes and decided against it. I got my armor on and followed the boy down to the lake. Kendall, Madison, and the rest of the camp were there. Half the camp was standing behind the twins, the other half behind me.

The cabins behind Kendall and Madison were Ares, Apollo, Nemesis, Janus, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. The rest, including Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, and Iris were behind me. I could tell where this was going.

"You're late." Kendall said.

"You're ugly." I retorted.

I noticed Kendall had a spear and her sister had a sword. I could use a sword and a bow. I carried both with me. Thalia also used a spear. Mostly close range fighting.

We went into pairs. I took Kendall and Thalia took Madison. I started the attacks with a short jab with my sword. I hit her lightly in the stomach. I then retreated into the trees. I grabbed my Bow and knocked an arrow. She ran towards me and I took easy aim at her head. The arrows were not regular. They were blunt but would still knock you out. I planted one on her head and she fell to the forest floor. Then I took aim at Madison and knocked her out too.

I ran down to Thalia to be cheered to by our side and booed by Kendall and Madison's side. I enjoyed this triumph for a while, and then went up to the cabin in a happy daze. Little did I know what would happen tomorrow.


	10. Pranks

I woke up early that morning. It was a Saturday so I was going to have Pegasus riding after breakfast. I got dressed and decided to read a little bit. I opened the book I had left on the table, _Dulairs book of Greek Mythology,_ and looked at the page. There was a note tapped to it. 'You will wish you hadn't won!' was all it said. I wasn't worried though. I thought they had nothing on me. How I was wrong.

"Hey everyone!" Kendall said as she got up, "Do you want to know everything about Artemis' only daughter? Why she came, embarrassing secrets, the whole shebang? Well then came on down to the Canoe lake at 7:00 p.m and me and my sister will be reading Alexandra's diary!" she yelled.

At least that's what Kara Riegle, one of my friends from the Iris cabin told me. At supper. At 6:30. When Kendall and Madison weren't there. I broke out in a cold sweat. I was so nervous that I threw all my food as an offering to Artemis.

The best thing I could think to do was wait. All night I listened to the sound of Kendall and Madison's voice reading my diary to the camp. I was so mad I decided to do something completely horrible. I would make the camp split in two. I had only to words to say to them. Prank. War.


	11. Ha!

I woke Thalia up at 5:00 a.m. I told her about my plan and she was all for it. She thought it would be fun. We snuck out to the other cabins on our side. We told them about our plan. They agreed. We went out to the showers. The Hermes, Poseidon, and Athena cabins were there. We were all going to take shifts in the showers. They were there because they were the strongest cabins.

After we took our showers, we snuck to the other cabins. Me, Thalia, and Percy Jackson, the invincible kid from the Poseidon cabin, snuck into the Apollo cabin. All of the other cabins were going to different cabins. The Athena cabin was going to the Ares cabin, and the Hermes cabin was going to the Dionysus cabin.

Thalia muttered '_μετακινήσετε αυτά τα κρεβάτια'_ and the beds started to move down to the canoe lake. While they were floating were put a floatation device underneath them. We saw the other cabins doing the same. They started floating along into the lake.

At 6:00 o'clock we hid because we knew someone would be coming around to wake up the camp with a trumpet. It came into hearing distance. We came from our hiding places and watched the people in the lake start to stir. Kendall and Madison rolled out of their beds and flopped into the lake. When the emerged the started yelling. Then our little surprise happened. We had enchanted the trunks of all of the Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus cabins to fly into the lake when Kendall and Madison hit the water. The trunks opened, and the contents spilled into the lake.

I had Thalia use some magic to make my clothes stay dry, then swam over to the wreckage. I saw Kendall and she saw me. She smiled, thinking I was coming to get her. I found what I was looking for, two identical diaries with a yellow cover. I picked them up and they were immediately dry. I looked at Kendall then swam back to shore. I had a plan.

I had learned a few things from Thalia. I went to the cabin and laid the books on the table. I muttered "_diploúndiploún__διπλούν_" and the books duplicated themselves. Once I had about 20 of each, I went to each of the cabins. I put one of each on one of the tables. Then I put some on the tables in the dining hall. I had em'.


	12. Another dream

That morning, when Madison and Kendall had come in to the hall, I told everyone to start reading through the books on their tables out loud. I heard random mumbling's of words such as 'O.K. so there's this guy' and 'And I really used to like her'. They both just looked at me, shocked and angry that I would do this.

"_Πηγαίνετε στην κοράκια_" Kendall shouted angrily.

"_Μετάβαση σε Tartarous_" Madison said bitterly. I knew this wasn't over.

I went back to my cabin, Thalia had decided to stay and eat, and climbed into bed. I had the strangest dream. I was in the throne room on Olympus again, this time with my mom and Apollo. This was gonna be fun.


	13. Douchebag!

"Did you see what she did to my daughters? She must be punished!" Apollo shouted. He was emmiting a glow that meant he wanted to go and make me explode form heat or something. What a loving uncle!

"Your daughters did the same to her. I'm sure Nemesis would agree with me." My mother said. How I loved my mom sometimes. She was always so nice. I remember when she would come and talk to me in my cradle as a child. She seeemed like she wanted to go and make Madison and Kendall explode as well.

"Your daughter should not have been born Artemis. As your older brother I must intervene!" Apollo insisted. What the crap! She is Older than you Duochebag. No offence Apollo. DOn't kill me!

"No you don't and I'm older than you by 5 minutes. Cut the older-brother-protecting-my-younger-sister crap! Do you want this to become another Orion incident?" She said harshly. "I love her and you need to accept that. Now I will go and you will stay here, right Father?" Yeah mom! I thought You tell him. She looked up at Zeus.

"Yes." My grandfather said. I felt a surge of love and happiness. Yay! I won't die! Thanks Gramps! "I will go with you. I would like to talk to Alexandra." Oh crapbag. AHH! With that they left. I woke up to here my door opening. I knew who it would be.


	14. Perfect Just fricken perfect

"Hello Alexandra. It's good to see you." My mother said happily. She and Zues walked into my cabin. My mother stayed in the doorway, but Zues made his way through all the crap that was left on the floor to sit on Thalia's bed.

"Hello." The almighty Zeus said. He did not have a harsh tone, but I could tell that he was trying to see what to make of me.

"Mother, Grandfather, I am honored to be in your presence." I said politely.

"Cut the honored crap. I'm your mom. Talk to me like you would a normal mother." My mom said kindly. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened today."

"I can explain," I started to say.

"You do not need to. We have seen it all. I understand. I would have done the same thing." Zeus said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. "I just wanted to warn you, things my get ugly. Also, be on the lookout for a quest to come your way. I feel I may need you in the future."

With that he erupted into a dazzling light. My mother was left standing in the doorway.

"Honey," She said quietly, "tell Hermes you need to see the Oracle. Rachel will know what to do."

She then walked out of the cabin and disappeared into the woods. Perfect, I thought to myself, just perfect.


	15. We consult the Oracle

I was sitting on my bed feeling miserable when Thalia walked in.

"Hey Alex, I've got a…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the look on my face. "What happened?" She asked.

"My mom and your dad came for a little visit a few minutes ago and now I have to go see the oracle for a quest." I said bitterly.

"Alex that's great! Not many people get to go on quests and such! What is this quest for?" Thalia asked. She looked so excited that I decided that she would definitely be coming with me.

"I don't know. Artemis told me to consult Rachel, but I'm not even sure if I want this quest!" I told her quietly.

"Not want it? Why wouldn't you want it! It's a chance to prove yourself to those Apollo kids! This is a chance to prove to yourself what you can so, and your telling me your not sure if you want to?" She exclaimed.

"I know all that, but I've only been here for, like, a week! I'm not trained for this crap!" I practically yelled.

"I can show you what to do. I'm taking you to Rachel right now! When you have a quest you need to consult the Oracle!" She said. Then she promptly dragged me from my bed, out the door, through the cabin area and up to the big house. There was a red haired girl sitting on the porch talking to Chiron and Hermes.

"Alexandra, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Chiron asked.

"My mother, Artemis, and my grandfather, Zeus, came to my cabin and told me to consult the Oracle about a quest." I said miserably.

"I'm the Oracle of Delphi, priestess of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python." The red headed girl said. She had long red hair, almost the exact same color as mine, but frizzier and almond shaped green eyes. She was wearing a T shirt with a picture of the Monalisa and paint splattered jeans. She had a raspy voice that seemed like it shouldn't belong to her. "Approach demigod, and ask your question."

"Great Oracle, tell me where I am to go on my quest." I said, trying to be respectful.

"_The fate of the camp _

_In the Twins children's hands,_

_With an enemy making _

_Its final stand,_

_The island of _

_A Titans child,_

_Shall be its final _

_Battle ground!"_


	16. Quest with my enemys!

**Sorry about not updating very often. I'm updating as I write them and I've been grounded from the computer for a while, but I'm back. Hope you enjoy this new, extra long chapter! **

Hermes rushed to her when she was finished and caught her as she collapsed.

"Uh! It's been two years and I still find it disorienting." Rachel said. She was speaking in her own pleasant tone instead of the raspy voice of the Oracle.

"Does that happen often?" I asked her. She was gaining some color back into her cheeks, so I assumed she was getting better.

"Only when people ask me questions." She replied groggily. We helped her back to her seat and Chiron took out a little piece of Ambrosia. He broke a tiny piece off and gave it to her. Apparently, demigods and Oracles' and such are always careful when handling the food of the gods. I've heard that it can make you burst into flames of you eat too much.

"We must call a council to discuss the meaning of this prophecy." Chiron said. He trotted over to the cabins and knocked on the Poseidon door. Percy Jackson, the kid who saved the world a few years ago, opened it up and allowed him to come in. A few minutes later he emerged and trotted over to a cabin on the female side of the area. Demeter I think.

Once all the cabins head councilors were collected, including Thalia, she was the head honcho of the Zeus cabin, we headed inside the big house and gathered around the ping pong table.

"The prophecy, Alexandra?" Chiron said as he turned to me. I recited the prophecy and waited for someone to say something.

"Well, that thing about the fate of the camp being in the Twins children's hands is probably about the Children of Artemis and Apollo, you know, the twins." Percy Jackson said.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain! We never would have figured that out without your help!" The Athena cabins counselor, Annabeth Chase, said sarcastically.

"Bring it on Wise Girl!" Percy said. You see, Percy and Annabeth the newest couple in Camp Half-Blood and their always fighting.

"There will be no fighting right now you two. If you have to, wait for the arena." Hermes said from across the table. His cell-phone rang and he listened for a moment then said "I have to take this. Sorry." Then he got up and went outside.

"Well, who could be this enemy that it's talking about? It can't be Kronos, can it?" The Aphrodite counselor, I don't remember her name, said meekly. They has lost a sister in the latest Titan war, so obviously they would be scared.

"No, it should take him a few millennia to reform, so we're good on that. Maybe another Titan. Atlas maybe?" The Hecate girl said.

"No, we have him under an extremely close watch. No one has taken his burden." Chiron said.

"Well, I can't be sure, but I'm thinking the part about the Titans child's island could be Ogygia. You know, Calypso's island." Percy said once again. Annabeth's smile melted away at the mention of Calypso.

"Yes! And the thing about the final battle ground means that that will be the place where we will have to fight it!" Nico di' Angelo said enthusiastically. It was strange to see the son of Hades so very happy about anything.

"Yeah." I agreed. I realized that I had barely said anything the whole meeting.

"Now that we've figured that out, it's time to chose who will go on this quest. Alexandra, you should chose 2 people to come with you on this quest." Chiron said.

"Hey, wo, wo, hey! What about us!" Kendall said. She and her sister had been sitting there glaring at me the whole meeting.

"What about you?" I said slowly, making sure that every single word was filled with hate and malice.

"It says the Twins children, so that means that Apollo's kids have to be in there to!" Maddy said fiercely.

"That's true. Let us come to a mutual agreement. Alexandra, you may choose one other person to come on this quest. Maddy and Kendall, you may choose one other person to come on this quest. Okay?" Chiron said.

"Fine." I agreed grudgingly.

"Deal." The twins said with the same tone I had. I turned to Thalia.

"You in?" I asked.

"You know it!" She exclaimed! We high fived and sat back down. Kendall turned to her second in command, her brother Icarus, and they both nodded.

"No way! I can deal with traveling with the terrible twosome over here, but I will not travel with a boy!" Thalia said. She was a hunter, so it was only a natural reaction. I would have tried to calm her down, but there was suddenly the smell of ozone in the air, and I wasn't sure if it was safe to touch her.

"Now Thalia, Maddy and Kendall have the right to choose their own companion. I know that you are a hunter, but you are still bound by this rule. And I will not have you disagreeing with me. Chiron said. Thalia grudgingly agreed. With that, the meeting ended and me and Thalia walked down to the lake.

"I just realized that Icarus was the guy who came and got us for the fight with Kendall and Maddy." I told her.

"Can we not talk about this? We need to just relax and enjoy our last night of freedom. Want to swim?" She asked.

"You know I do!" I said. We were wearing out bathing suits under our clothes, so we just took off our shorts and T shirts and jumped in. We stayed in for about an hour, then it started to get dark and we knew the harpies would be after us, so we dried off, grabbed our things and made our way back to the cabin. I know we should have been training, but what's the fun in that? Besides, Thalia's, like, immortal and always in shape, and I've been training my but off for if and when Apollo comes to kill me.

I Collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep. I had another strange dream.


	17. Iris message from Mom

**Hey guys, its the Orb. I have decided that eve though I want to, I will only continue this story if I get up to 20 reviews. I know we can do that, so please try. I really want to continue this story. Thats it. The Orb is out.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

This dream was different from all the others. I wasn't in the throne room on Olympus. I was in a dark crevice on the ocean floor. There was no life anywhere, but somehow the crevice was glowing green. A voice sounded from the crevice. It was deep and mocking.

"Ah, Alexandra. Yes, I know you're here. You and your foolish friends are coming to Ogygia to try to stop me. Me, Oceanus! Like you could stop me! You will pray to the gods to kill you once I have come to you. Have fun getting to Ogygia." It told me. Its voice was cruel and sarcastic. He was mocking me. He was taunting me. I knew I would be leading Thalia into sure death.

"Alexandra! Alexandra! ALEXANDRA!" Thalia's voice rang out. I was suddenly shooting up at speeds no one but Poseidon could achieve. I broke the surface of the water and woke up.

"Yes?" I said as Thalia quit yelling. I tried to look as innocent as possible. The only person I would be telling my dream to was Chiron.

"Iris message." She said. She climbed back into her bed and I got out of mine. I walked across the cool wood panel floor to where the mist was shining. Turned out it was a message from my father. I told him about the quest and he told me to look out for myself. Then he said someone was there that wanted to talk to me.

"Hi Hun!" My mother said. I was surprised to see her at my dad's house, but who says Goddesses can't visit their children's fathers every once in a while.

"Hi mom! I need to tell you something." I said. She was another person I would tell my dream to. She might be able to help. I told her about my dream.

"Oceanus. This can't be good. And I'm not allowed to interfere with quests. And then he has his little pet. Oh dear! You're going to Ogygia?" She said in a dark tone.

"Yes. And what did you say about his little pet?" I asked nervously.

"Hunny, that I might be able to help with. I mean, I'm allowed to hunt all wild beasts. I will talk to Zeus. Just don't worry. I'll see you when you get back." She said. Then the mist disappeared and I was just staring at a wall. I looked at the clock.

"Thalia, I'm going to talk to Chiron for a little bit. You better be up and dressed by the time I get back." I said. I changed into jeans and my Camp Half-Blood T shirt and walked down to the big house.


	18. His little pet

I knocked on the door, not wanting to walk in on anything that would make me uncomfortable. Chiron answered the door in a nightcap and slippers on his hooves.

"Alexandra! What's wrong?" He said with slight surprise. His face looked as though he pitied me.

"I had a dream." I told him. He looked worried then. Like he was hiding something.

"Come in, it wouldn't do to talk about this where, well, _others_ can hear." He said. I walked in quickly and Chiron closed the door. We walked over to the ping pong table.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I had a dream that I was at the bottom of the ocean floor. I was looking at a crevice. There was no life anywhere. I voice talked to me, told me it knew that I was there. Chiron, its Oceanus! He is the enemy. He told me that I would beg to the gods to kill me after he is done. Then my mother iris messaged me, and she started talking about his pet. She said that she might be able to take care of it. What is it Chiron?" I told him.

"His little pet is also known as…"

**AU: OHH! Cliff hanger! I know I said I wouldn't continue this story if I didn't get more reviews, but I love writing it so I'll continue. But please guys,give more reviews. We're almost to 20 capters. Lets try to have 20 reviews by then. I don't think you can do it. Go on. Prove me wrong. Okay. Thats all. The Orb is out.**


End file.
